XLR8
|FirstApp = Unleashed! |Abilities = Super Speed |Race = Originally Human, Half-Kinetcleran, & Half-Saiyan |Weight=123 lbs. |Address=WST 3338926 K. |Allegiance= Planet Trade Organization (Soldier in the Saiyan Army, ??? - 737 Age) (Soldier directly under Frieza, 737 - 762 Age) Z Fighters (Warrior, 762 - 790 Age) | FamConnect = Roger Koffi (father) Ben Koffi (adoptive brother) Shrankon Koffi (brother) King Mersheno (Friend`s father) Mack Jallox (Best friend) Vallena (way older friend) Mersheno (Best Friend / Fusee / Rival) Future Joseph Koffi (alternative timeline) Vogalaz Boehunter (megamorphee) Johnny Trufforman (apprentice) Heatblast (Omnitrix Counterpart) Wildmutt (Omnitrix Counterpart) Xilliant (Omnitrix Counterpart) Ryan Stackinson (Parell-version) Future Ryan Stackinson (Parell-version, alternate timeline)}} Joseph Koffi originally uses XLR8 (played by Young Beezy) because of races, to catch robbers, and to stop people who have the exact speed as he does or who escapes form jail. 5th alien used in the Omnitrix. When Joseph said XLR8 quickly it sounded like 'accelerate'. XLR8 in Super Saiyan form is called "Super XLR8". XLR8 in its Ultra Super Saiyan form is "Ultra XLR8". XLR8 will be used again in Joseph 10 Alien Force being inside Joseph`s "Newmatrix" & Joseph 10 Evolutions which Joseph sees as a hologram in the Ultimatrix. XLR8 has neonical & treonical forms named: Turbo XLR8 & EverlastR8. "Evil XLR8" will be in the Joseph 10 movie, Wiped-Out Waiter. "Ultimate XLR8" is in the video game, Joseph 10: Worlds of Terror, but he isn`t in the series. Abilities Powers * Super Speed - * Zenkai - Techniques * Kaioken - * The Kamehameha Wave '- * 'Super Kamehameha Wave - Skills coming soon... Biography Kinetcleran Trap A random Kinetcleran boy gets trapped into Joseph`s Omnitrix berore using XLR8. Joseph 10 Extra-speed Reborn! coming soon... Rough Randomicity coming soon... Oridinary Alien coming soon... Devouring the Cradle coming soon... ''Joseph 10 Z''' & Joseph 10 GT'' coming soon... XLR8`s Zennymatrix Entrance coming soon... XLR8`s New Life XLR8 (Zenned & Grand Tour) coming soon... XLR8 (Zenned Drai) coming soon... XLR8 (Alien Force) XLR8`s appearences in Joseph 10: Alien Force is that XLR8`s mask, tail, half feets, and arms are changed green. XLR8 (Evolutions) XLR8 comes back as a ultimate alien in Joseph`s Ultimatrix which is in the series, Joseph 10 Evolutions. Forms Great Ape Main Article: Great Ape XLR8 has a '''Great Ape form. Super Saiyan Main Article: Super Saiyan coming soon... Ultra Super Saiyan Main Article: Ultra Super Saiyan coming soon... Super Saiyan 2 Main Article: Super Saiyan 2 coming soon... Super Saiyan 3 Main Article: Super Saiyan 3 coming soon... Super Saiyan 4 Main Article: Super Saiyan 4 coming soon... Omnitrix Fusions All of the Omnitrix Fusions that include XLR8. XLR-Mech Main Article: XLR-Mech coming soon... XLR-Wolf Main Article: XLR-Wolf coming soon... XLR-Wolfmech Main Article: XLR-Wolfmech coming soon... Omnifier (Omnitrix Man) Main Article: Omnifier coming soon... Trivia XLR8`s Power Level * Joseph metions that XLR8`s power level is around 18,073. * As Joseph transforms into "Super XLR8", his power level is around 20,107,967. * coming soon... * coming soon... * coming soon... * coming soon... * coming soon... See Also The Neonical & Treonical Forms of XLR8! Turbo XLR8 Main Article: Turbo XLR8 coming soon... EverlastR8 Main Article: EverlastR8 coming soon... Category:Omnitrix Superheroes Category:Ultimatrix Superheroes Category:Kinetclerans Category:All Forms of Joseph Koffi Category:All "Jacked 10" Forms Category:Joseph 10 Season 5 Characters Category:Joseph 10 Season 1 Characters Category:Characters with Super Speed